Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 048
"The Four Powers!!" is the forty-eighth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 01/2015 issue of V Jump, released on November 21, 2014, and in English in the 11/24/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Kazuma Tsukumo materializes out of the light; Astral recognizing him and Yuma Tsukumo expressing shock that his father is here. Kazuma smiles, commenting that Yuma's grown. Yuma asks what Kazuma is doing here, and Kazuma explains that he sensed that Yuma was in trouble, but his soul is in the Astral World now. Yuma asks why his father is there. Kazuma states that the world where they once lived was full of turmoil and misery, but he believed that it would one day be reborn full of hope and ideals, and that the Astral World was the solution. He describes the Astral World as a place of hopes and ideals, and when their world connects with it, they'll reach a higher plane free of suffering. As an adventurer, Kazuma believed that steering the course of that change was a way to help others. Yuma asks if that is why his father was looking for the Astral World, and Kazuma confirms that it was, but then a great enemy appeared; E'Rah, the deity of destruction. Unless they defeat her, they have no future. Yuma protests that E'Rah is incredibly powerful, and Kazuma agrees, but notes that there is a way to seal her - legendary powers told of in the Astral World. Astral is confused by the statement, and Kazuma confirms that Astral's memory of them hasn't returned yet, but there are four powers in the Astral World: Land, Sea, Air, and Light. These four elements serve the powers to guide people, and long ago the Astral World sent the souls of four priests with these powers into the human world. As he speaks, four Astral beings, with glowing balls of light at their chests marked with an Astral symbol, are shown, resembling Yuma, Yagumo, Shark and Kaito. Kazuma explains that the four souls transcended the human life span and awaken in the hearts of those who work to fulfill a mission. He explains that Kaito Tenjo has the soul that governs the sky, and Ryoga Kamishiro has the soul that governs the ocean, and furthermore, Yuma is the one who governs the light. Yuma and Astral are surprised by the revelation, and Kazuma explains that this is why he sent Yuma to Astral. As Yuma expresses surprise that Kazuma brought them together, Kazuma states that he knew that they would cooperate to confront the obstacles in your way. He admits that he's proud that Yuma is his son, and Yuma realizes that this is why his father warned them about his Duels. Kazuma begins to vanish, claiming that E'Rah can only be defeated in the sacred ceremony of a Duel, and now they must awaken the four souls asleep within them; when they do, the true legendary power of the Astral World will return. As his strength fades, Kazuma begs Yuma not to give the future to E'Rah, and to defeat her and show humanity the way. Kaito asks Yuma what is wrong, and Yuma wonders if he was dreaming, but Astral confirms that he saw Kazuma too. Yuma muses that Kazuma told them to wake up four souls, but there are only three of them. Astral corrects him; they are four. Yuma realizes what Astral means; Yagumo is the Duelist with the soul that governs the land. Shark asks what they are talking about, and Yuma states that they have to take back Yagumo's power. Yuma explains that his father just appeared and told them that they have a power within each of them; including Yagumo there are four, and only they can stand up to E'Rah. Kaito is surprised to learn that Yagumo is one of them, and Astral explains that this was why E'Rah possessed Yagumo; to prevent their reunion by sealing his power. Shark gasps Yagumo's name, and deep within E'Rah substance, Yagumo reflects that Ryoga was always on his side. He protected Yagumo, but Yagumo betrayed him and the children who believed in him. Yagumo didn't truly care about the children the way Ryoga did, and he views Ryoga as their true hope. Yagumo sadly reflects that he wants to go back to when he was innocent, and when Ryoga believed in him. Power coalesces at his chest, forming into the same ball of light that Yuma, Kaito and Shark all have. Three cards; "No. 70: Deadly Sin", "No. 28: Titanic Moth", and "No. 77: The Seven Sins" all emerge from Yagumo's body, and to E'Rah's shock, the three "Numbers" go blank. They emerge from E'Rah, and Yuma, Kaito and Shark all catch the blank cards. Kaito gasps that Yagumo's "Numbers" came to them, and Yuma wonders if Yagumo is entrusting them with his power. Astral declares that it is their last hope for resisting E'Rah. Holding the blank "Number", Shark vows that he...no, they will save him. With his LP at 2800, Shark declares his turn and draws, then he switches "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to Defense Position. Then he activates the Spell Card, "Modify Deep Blue", allowing him to banish an Xyz Monster from his field in order to Xyz Summon a monster with the same Rank by using materials from his Deck. E'Rah is shocked that Shark is Xyz Summoning from the Deck, as Shark banishes "Bahamut Shark". Astral realizes that if Shark uses materials in his Deck, it will minimize the number of times that E'Rah can use the effect of "Sea of Rebirth". Since "Bahamut Shark" was Rank 4, Shark overlays two Level 4 "Abyss Seeds". He holds up the blank "Number", previously "Deadly Sin", and he tells Yagumo that they'll pool their strength. He chants, "This is the hope we have made together! When slumbering powers of sea and earth weave, the light of new light bursts forth! Xyz Summon! Awaken, No. 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!" The new "Number", with the same stats as "Bahamut Shark", appears, and Astral observes that it combines Shark and Yagumo's powers. E'Rah tells them to struggle all they want, but their doom is sealed. She activates the effect of "Sea of Rebirth" since her opponent Special Summoned a monster, Special Summoning an equal number of monsters from her Deck. She Special Summons "Strain Nuke". Shark then attacks "Bahamut E'Rah" with "Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark", and E'Rah asks if Shark is attacking "Bahamut E'Rah" with a weaker monster. Shark grins that he's just getting started, and he activates the effect of "Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark", detaching an Overlay Unit in order to lower the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by 1000. "Spider Shark" spouts threads that fall over all of his opponent's monsters, reducing "Bahamut Shark E'Rah" to 1700 ATK, "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah" to 4100 ATK, and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon E'Rah" to 2500 ATK. Then the "Spider Tornado" attack of "Spider Shark" continues, destroying "Bahamut Shark E'Rah". Via the effect of "Shifting Land", the combination of the destruction of "Bahamut Shark E'Rah" and the effect of "Spider Shark" brings E'Rah to 6600 LP. Kotori cheers that Shark destroyed one of E'Rah's monsters, and Shark Sets a card to end his turn. E'Rah immediately activates a Continuous Trap Card, "World Cycle", which allows her to draw any card she wants during her Draw Phase and destroy it in exchange for half her LP. But as Astral notes, the effect of "Shifting Land" makes her LP the total ATK of the monsters that she controls, so E'Rah will keep her LP. E'Rah declares her turn and draws "Strain Bomb" with the effect of "World Cycle", then she destroys it. This activates its effect, destroying all "Strain" cards she controls and inflicting 2000 damage to her opponent. "Strain Nuke" is destroyed, and Shark falls to 800 LP. Then she activates the effect of "Sky of Endless Night", attaching the destroyed "Strain Nuke" to "Utopia the Lightning". The effect of the attached "Strain Nuke" will then allow the corresponding "E'Rah Monster" to attack each of her opponents, and she orders the attack of "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah", "Hope Sword E'Rah Slash". Shark activates the effect of "Spider Shark" again, detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by 1000; reducing the attack "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah" to 3100, and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon E'Rah" to 1500. "Utopia the Lightning", "Galaxy-Eyes", and "Spider Shark" are all destroyed, and Shark falls to 300 LP. Cathy cries that Yuma's side doesn't have any monsters to guard it, and "Galaxy-Eyes E'Rah" hasn't even attacked yet. Kotori gasps that Yuma only has one LP left, and Tetsuo grimly notes that even Kaito only has 2000. Tokunosuke yelps that Shark is down to 300, and Takashi states that one more attack and they're practically goners. E'Rah claims that she has snuffed out their light of hope, and shadow has become truth. She vows to start with Astral, attacking Yuma directly with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon E'Rah". As she declares the "E'Rah Burst Stream of Destruction" attack of "Galaxy-Eyes E'Rah", Kotori screams Yuma's name. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo & Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. E'Rah Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 8: Shark Shark switches "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to Defense Position. Next, he activates "Modify Deep Blue", banishing "Bahamut Shark" to overlay two Level 4 "Abyss Seeds" from his Deck and Xyz Summon "No. 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark" (2600/2100). Since Shark Special Summoned a monster, the effect of E'Rah's "Sea of Rebirth" activates, allowing her to Special Summon "Strain Nuke" (0/???) from her Deck. Shark attacks "Bahamut Shark E'Rah" with "Spider Shark", activating the latter's effect; he detaches 1 Xyz Material to reduce the ATK of all of E'Rah's monsters by 1000 ("Bahamut Shark E'Rah" 2700 → 1700) ("Utopia the Lightning E'Rah" 5100 → 4100) ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon E'Rah" 3500 → 2500). "Spider Shark" destroys "Bahamut Shark E'Rah". Due to the effect of "Shifting Land", E'Rah's Life Points become equal to the combined ATK of her monsters (E'Rah 11300 → 6600). Shark Sets 1 card. E'Rah activates her face-down "World Cycle". Turn 9: E'Rah E'Rah uses the effect of "World Cycle" to draw "Strain Bomb", and destroy it afterwards, at the cost of half her Life Points; however, since "Shifting Lands" makes her Life Points become equal to the ATKs of the monsters she controls, they don't suffer alterations. Since "Strain Bomb" was destroyed, its effect activates, destroying E'Rah's "Strain Nuke" and inflicting Shark 2000 damage (Shark 2800 → 800). Due to the effect of "Sky of Endless Night", E'Rah attaches her destroyed "Strain Nuke" to Yuma's "Utopia the Lightning". Now, the effect of "Strain Nuke" allows "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah" to attack all opponent monsters once each. E'Rah attacks with "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah", with Shark using the effect of "Spider Shark" to decrease the ATK of E'Rah's monsters by 1000 ("Utopia the Lightning E'Rah" 4100 → 3100) ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon E'Rah" 2500 → 1500), which also decreases her Life Points due to the effect of "Shifting Land" (E'Rah 6600 → 4600). "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah" destroys "Spider Shark" (Shark 800 → 300), "Utopia the Lightning" and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". E'Rah attacks Yuma directly with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon E'Rah". Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.